seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: The Gathering Pirate war part 25
Wyatt, was walking ahead, unaware of the area around him, and he was looking around. He was sure he heard something earlier, and a few pirates looked beat up, but maybe it was a few lucky soldiers of this place. Still, it was weird, Oswald stated he saw those pirates earlier, but he said he could handle them. He shouldn't be able to win, but he should be able to hold them back. Wyatt, looking around, was unsure of what to do, and heard a yell. Behind him, he saw a pirate charging at him, and he turned around, to attack them. He heard another noise, and another pirate charged at him, from above. He was about to deflect him too, but another pirate charged him, and another from above. He had 4 pirates, charged at him, and they were skilled, he could tell. Not as much though. He was certain of that. He blocked them all, and struck them, taking them all out. One pirate, hitting the ground, looked up to Wyatt, and grinned. "Here comes Reck." Reck, from behind, attacked Wyatt, and Wyatt was slashed. He looked back, and Zozo was behind Reck, and smirked, pumping his fist. "Okay Lobster Boy, Let's a go!" "Lobster... Boy... I AM A MAN!" - Benjamin, hanging around the center of upper yard, saw the gold, and held it. A few dozen shandians were defeated, and Xander, sat down on an unconscious body of an extremely large one. He was using a magnifying glass, checking a small piece of gold, and then chewed on it, and grinned. "25k of gold. Should be worth about 80,000 per nugget... I could make about a few million on these. So, what do you say boss?" "Don't want it... I found something." He held a dial, and sang to it. He turned it on, and his voice was perfect. "My my my... Now I have it! What I wanted! Just a few dozen more, and it'll be amazing!" "What?" "My reason here. These!' Xander, looking at him, was shocked. Why did he just want those? He had gold! But, that means more for Xander, and he grabbed some more gold, and snapped his finger, causing Justin to hold a sack, with Xander putting the gold in it. Benjamin, looking at it, laughed to himself, and flexed his arms. "You know, I beat that Tack guy. He was way over talked about. Everyone said he would be a major threat, but he was nothing." "No, he was a big deal. You're just that good!" Xander, shoved a gold staff in the sack, and saw it was full, and snapped a finger. Justin, proceeded to get another dozen or so sacks, and Xander hugged the sacks, rubbing his face in them. "I love gold... I do." Benjamin, rubbed the dial in his face, and kissed it. "I love good music." - "I LOVE CARNAGE!" Caramel, was spinning out of control, attacking random pirates, with Riker bored, and stabbing one in the chest. Christie, bonked one on the head, and Todo smacked one into a tree. They were surrounded, and Nathan, struck three in the chest. He was fighting them all off, while a man from a tree branch, looked down at him, smirking, and clapping his hands. "I LOVE CAPTAINS AVENGING SOME SHITTY CREW MEMBERS!" He jumped down, and rushed at Todo, striking Todo. Todo, was thrown back, and Nathan, looking at him, scowled instantly, and screamed at him. "HIGGINS!" "We meet again Nathan, I think we should..." Nathan, struck Higgins in the chest with a palm strike. "PALM BOMB!" Nathan pressed his hand against Higgins, and Higgins was thrown across. He hit the ground, and jumped back up, to see Nathan, kicking him in the face. "INSTA KICK!" Higgins, was pushed back, and Nathan grabbed his head, and kneed him, and twisted his body, slamming Higgins onto the ground with his knee. "KNEE AXE!" Higgins was on the ground, and Nathan looked down at him, and waved his hand. "Stand up, and..." Nathan was stabbed, and he saw Higgins have a horn on his head, that grew to size, and lifted him up. Higgins, stood up, smirking, and laughing. "I ATE THE HORN HORN NO MI! I CAN GROW ANY HORN! FACE IT, I'M A HELL OF A LOT STRONGER THEN YOU!" "I... I knew it..." "THAT I WAS BETTER?!" "No... You held back... You held back, and I'm pissed." Nathan, looked down at Higgins, with pure rage, and Higgins flinched. "FACE ME WITH ALL YOUR POWER!" Nathan, struck the horn, and it broke. Nathan, slammed his palm into Higgins head, and Higgins hit the ground, spitting up blood. Nathan, put his foot on Higgins, and was angry. Higgins, looked up at him, and started to cry. "Me...mercy..." Nathan, slammed his palm against Higgin's face, knocking him out, and Nathan stood up, and walked away. "You get it... I could have done worse." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc